Sasuke's Savior
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Sasuke is looking for a young, powerful woman to rebuild his clan. Will he succeed? What will he do when he has a not-so-coincidental run-in with Naruto? My first fanfic, so please don't flame me if you don't like it!


16 years old with raven-like hair, Sauke Uchiha, was walking down a long tunnel with walls made of pure diamond that led to a deep chamber underground in the fire country. He was looking for a young witch by the name of Koianna, she was about his age, a year older to be exact. She was the fifth generation of the koi clan, and by legend, she was the most powerful witch the world had ever seen. "This," thought Sasuke, "was a bunch of bullshit." But he had to no for sure, mostly because it was rumored that she could take out the most powerful group of ninja--the Akatsuki--single handed. Although if this rumor was true, he was planning on rebuilding his clan with her. That is, if she agreed, which was unlikely.

As the young Uchiha had stepped into the main chamber lined with even more of the beautifully carved stone, a small voice asked, "Why are you here Sasuke?" she wanted to hear what he had to say even though she new good and well what the real reason was.

Sasuke was utterly amazed. He hadn't even told her his name and she new it without even looking at him. "What else does she no?" the raven haired teen wondered. "I came to see if the rumors about a young witch of the 5th generation of the koi clan were true. So i would advise you to tell me were she is unless you are ready for death," the young Uchiha said aloud.

"And if they are you plan to rebuild your clan. am i correct?" Koianna asked in what was barely a whisper, but she new he would hear.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, she new exactly what he came hear for! "Yes, you are correct," Sasuke stated with unusual surprise in his voice.

"And if I help you willingly?" She asked even though she already new his answer.

"Then it wouldn't be a waste of chakra for either of us, would it," he said, his voice back to its usual monotone. "Although I must say, this has been to easy. What are you planing to get in return?"

With that Koianna stood up, her tiny frame spinning around with grace to look upon the young boy that actually had the guts to come and find her. When she walked it looked as though she was skipping towards this young kid. When she was less than a foot away from the Uchiha, she looked up, he was about a foot or so taller than her, there was a sense of dominance witch she new she could easily out-dominate.

Sasuke looked into her beautiful saphire eyes and wondered what she was planning to do. He just couldn't believe this tiny, frail looking girl could be the witch of legend, but he gave this a second thought, better not underestimate her. The teen really didn't want to waste his chakra on something so ridiculous.

As she thought, she could read everything his mind said by just standing next to him, but she needed to know something more complex, his hearts desires, not just the one carved permanently upon his face. Koianna raised her delicate hand and gingerly laid it over his heart. "Good," she thought, "his heart is not made with evil threads, he was just easily lead out of his village by the idea of revenge. There is hope after all. I will help him, but i will also try to save him."

************************9 1/2 months later***********************

*Pant, pant, pant*

Koianna was tiring quickly, she was carrying her two newborn twins on her back. "I hope i'm not to late," she muttered to herself. The wind was picking up and whipping her sleek blonde hair straight out behind her. Koianna had had a vision of Sasuke taking out Konaha--as was his mission in the Akatsuki after taking his brother out--and the Hidden Leaf Villages' survival desperately depended upon a young, 17 year old boy. Uzamaki Naruto. She had to warn him of the oncoming disaster, and his duty as Hokage to save the village. She just hoped that the young Naruto had the same feelings as the young raven haired father had for him. Love. "Just a few more miles my little ones," Koianna whispered to the twins, they needed a break and she knew it. Sasuke had promised he'd be back, but he had told her that if he didn't, to go to Konaha and raise the twins.

"HEY, you there stop!!!" two of the main gates guards had shouted. But Koianna kept running, she had to reach the Hokage mansion, and SOON.

In five minutes she managed to get the ANBU on her tail, but she was fast, and came bursting through the door to the Hokages' office. But just as the door clicked shut the ANBU came crashing through, breaking the door, and took a hold of her.

"Let her go," Naruto stated flatly. He looked at her and asked, "what is it that you want?"

"I came to warn you that Sasuke is coming to destroy Konaha and you're the only one who can save him!" Koianna shouted.

"What do you mean save him? I would save the village first," as Naruto said this he also thought, but I wouldn't be fit to be Hokage if I don't save my friend either. What to do, What to do??

*Sigh*

"Look you can save the village and Sasuke and then you would still be fit to be Hokage!" Koianna was getting impatient. Sasuke was almost here, she could feel his chakra quickly gaining the miles she had managed to space out to give them some time.

"WHAT!?! HOW?!?" Naruto screeched.

"Come with me, he's be here in a few minutes," With that Koianna gave the ANBU the twins and told them to take the two to the hospital and she would be back to pick them up later.

Naruto ran after her and soon ended up at the main gate. He could feel Sasukes' anger in the bursts of the wind.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke appeared directly in front of him and said, "So I take it that you'll be my first opponent, huh, Naruto."

"I can't fight a friend," Naruto declared and hoped he could get through to him even after four years apart.

"Just a friend?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto went silent, and looked deep into the raven-haired teen's dark, onyx eyes, Sasuke loved him. That was easy even for Naruto to see. There was sadness in his eyes, anyone could see that.

Naruto remained silent. Just as Naruto dropped his gaze Sasuke had put his hand under Narutos' chin to lift it up. Then he leaned down and their lips met.

Naruto hesitated, unsure if this is what he really wanted. All of a sudden Narutos' lips then started to move with Saukes' and he put a hand his partner's neck, and slowly slid it down to the small of his back. Sasuke then grabbed a fistful of Narutos' hair and slid a hand around his lovers' waist. Then it was over. They were left breathless, gasping for air.

Looking around, the two boys saw everyone staring at them. Including Sakura--who had spontaneously begun to tear up because she found that she could now be with neither of them--Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Ino; who was now OOBER pissed.

********EPILOGUE**********

"What the hell Naruto?" Ino asked. "I thought you liked Sakura." The blond defended her childhood friend.

"Things change," Naruto breathed heavily. Sakura held back the tears. Although she had rejected the hyper-active blond ninja many times she found that she loved him. But it was too late to tell him now. The rosette girl decided to pull on a fake mask of exuberancy. She walked to the two teenagers and patted them affectionately on the back. Sakura whispered her congrats to both of them and walked away smiling. She was truly happy for them, that wasn't part of the mask.

Every shinobi present was shocked. However, they all excepted it, and they too gave their congrats.

Tsunade was speaking to the new couple in her office. "Naruto, I'll give you a choice," she began befor she was interupted.

"What about Sasuke? He has to be given a choice too Baa-chan," The blond whined.

"As I was saying, I'll give you a choice," the Hokage continued, paying no heed to Naruto's interuption. "Either we keep 24 hour surveilence over you two from now on, and take 'other' precautions, or, you can take Sasuke out of the village."

"Why do we have to leave?!" Naruto yelled. He would've had a panic attack if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke kept a firm grip on his hand.

"You don't have to go far Naruto. Just a few leagues. We'll keep constant contact with you and you will still have the chance to become Hokage. We all trust you, I just ask for a little compliance and trust in return. Can you do that?"

"Ya I can." The usually beaming blond turned toward Sasuke to talk to him about their options. "We would like to leave the village Lady Tsunade."

"W-w-what did you call me?" the stunned hokage asked. "Uh, never mind. That is fine, I will have Kakashi, and team Asuma take you to the house that we prepared," Tsunade smiled. In the few hours they were given the two lovers--mainly Naruto--bade their comrades farewell. After that was finished they met with their escort and were gone.


End file.
